Described below are an apparatus for position ascertainment and a method for position ascertainment.
A magnetic flow-regulated brushless permanent magnet motor is known from the related art, as described in US 2010/0045222 A1. The motor has a stator with an internal bore. A permanent magnet motor is arranged in the internal bore. A direct current passes through a control excitation winding so as to regulate the magnetic flow. A low alternating current likewise flows through the control excitation winding and a signal resulting therefrom is ascertained so as to ascertain a position of the permanent magnet rotor.